The Sound Of Silence
by Heart Of Courage
Summary: Severus perd sa voix pendant la guerre. Slash SS/AD. Terminée. TRADUCTION.


****Disclamer******** : ****Le monde d'Harry Potter est à JKR, l'histoire originale est de **Elfhelm**. Je ne possède que la traduction. J'ai envoyé la demande à l'auteur, qui est restée sans réponse. Si elle est négative, je supprimerais la fiction du site.

* * *

><p><strong>The Sound Of Silence<strong>

Je suis toujours étonné par la confiance sans borne de Severus à mon égard. Après toutes les responsabilités, tous les fardeaux que j'ai placés sur ses épaules au nom de la Lumière, il est toujours revenu vers moi. C'est à ma plus grande honte que j'ai usé de sa loyauté et de son amour dans un but qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour ; il est parti volontiers dans les rangs de Jedusor, simplement à ma demande. Il a fait la même chose quelques années plus tard, lorsque je n'ai eu d'autre choix, c'est donc à moi que l'on doit en vouloir.

Il s'en veut à lui-même. Je le vois dans ses yeux lors de nos nuits passées ensemble, dans sa façon de détourner son regard du mien lorsque le sujet de Jedusor est évoqué; il pense qu'il m'a trahi. Si seulement il comprenait ! Il ne pourra jamais me trahir, parce que c'est moi qui l'ai trahi. J'aurais dû le garder à mes côtés, le protéger de Jedusor, de lui-même, et également de moi. J'aurais dû, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai laissé - l'ai poussé à - y retourner, et ce n'est qu'il y a an que je l'ai supplié de me pardonner et lui ai demandé de rester. Je savais que c'était sans espoir de le lui demander si tard; sa mémoire est plus précise que la mienne, et il m'a facilement répété les arguments que j'avais exposé la nuit où je l'ai renvoyé là-bas. J'ai été obligé de m'incliner.

Trop tard, j'ai réalisé qu'il ne reviendrait pas, qu'il ne pourrait pas revenir. Jedusor était plus intelligent qu'on pourrait le penser. Il connaissait ma faiblesse, et maintenant il tenait ce point faible entre ses mains et me rayait à distance. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Severus en son pouvoir. Je suis allé le chercher, et il était presque déjà trop tard. Si Jedusor n'avait pas eu cette fixation grotesque sur la douleur et le sang, je l'aurais sûrement perdu. C'est tout de même étrange que son point faible ai fini par sauvé le mien.

Je ne crois pas que Jedusor connaissait ma puissance. Bien sûr, il me craignait, mais le monstre n'avait jamais pensé que j'étais également doué en Magie Noire - connaitre son ennemi. La lame du poignard était enfoncée dans la gorge pâle de Severus lorsque je suis arrivé. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient partiellement masqués par son sang, ses yeux ne trahissaient aucune crainte, ce qui m'effraya bien plus que les actes de Jedusor. A la place, ses yeux exprimaient l'acceptation, le courage et lorsqu'il les braqua vers moi, l'amour. Cette vision augmenta encore ma colère, et la colère se transforma en puissance magique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de Jedusor qu'une infime poussière. Ses fidèles s'enfuirent; je me hâtais aux côtés de Severus. J'entendis un soupir de soulagement. Trop faible, trop court. Je nous fis transplaner jusqu'à être en relative sécurité au cœur de la forêt, et avec l'aide de la médicomage, nous avons sauvé la vie de Severus.

Cette nuit-là, le ciel était clair, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un quelconque évènement à venir. Aujourd'hui, la nuit est exactement la même, je n'en ai donc pas peur. Severus est à mes côtés, et je sais qu'aucun mal ne lui sera plus jamais fait. Sous moi, l'herbe est fraiche, et je me complais par le contraste de la chaleur de mon Amour contre mon torse. Sa respiration est profonde et régulière, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et jusqu'à son cou. Il remue doucement, embrasse mon autre main qu'il avait agrippée dans son sommeil, et s'endort à nouveau.

Severus ne parle plus. Et ce, depuis la nuit où Voldemort a succombé - était-ce deux ans auparavant ? Il est à la recherche de potions curatives. En vain, estime Minerva, mais je crois en lui. Si une seule personne peut y parvenir, c'est Severus. Il ne m'autorisera pas à lui venir en aide. Nous avions gagné la précédente bataille avec ma baguette et il doit gagner celle-ci avec la sienne.

Il s'éveille à nouveau, et s'assoie. Je fais de même, me place derrière lui et l'entoure de mes bras. Je pose mon menton sur son épaule et il se relaxe contre moi. Il serre ma main et je souris contre sa peau, si les mots étaient nécessaires, je lui dirais que je l'aime. Mais ils ne le sont pas; et je le sens soupirer doucement lorsque je dépose un baiser sur un point sensible, juste entre son épaule et son cou. C'est là que je m'aperçois que si ses recherches ne s'avèrent pas fructueuses, cela n'aura pas tellement d'importance entre nous. _I love him in sound and in silence as well. _

FIN.

* * *

><p>PS : J'ai laissé la dernière phrase en anglais, car j'estimais qu'elle perdait tout son sens original en français. Après de nombreux essais, j'ai donc opté pour la phrase originale.<p>

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


End file.
